


Wrong bed

by letsburntogether



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo Gryffindor está de fiesta en la Sala Común y Sirius Black ha vaciado la botella de Whisky de Fuego mientras miraba a un Remus algo entretenido. Al parecer, Remus ha despertado un extraño interés entre las féminas. Pero el licántropo se ha metido en un buen lío, ya que nadie le dijo lo peligrosos que son los juegos de beber y más cuando Sirius Black anda cerca. Muy cerca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong bed

Remus estaba sentando en el sofá de la Sala Común, rodeado por unas cuantas féminas a las que Sirius no podía quitarles el ojo. No era porqué le atrajeran o despertaran algún tipo de interés en él, sino porqué esperaba el momento preciso para intervenir en caso de que se acercaran demasiado a Remus.

No entendía el porqué de aquel acercamiento hacía su amigo por parte de aquellas chicas de quinto y Sirius estaba empezando a hartarse. Remus, sin embargo, parecía bastante dispuesto a que las chicas se quedaran y no se dio cuenta de que Sirius le observaba en silencio y desde la otra punta de la Sala. Daba un trago tras otro a su Whisky de Fuego, y es que estaba empezando a notar como los celos ardían bajo la piel. Ver a aquellas chicas acariciando a Remus estaba provocando en él un ardor interno, una llamarada voraz que no podía ser saciada de ninguna otra manera que ir hacía allí y echarlas a todas.

Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de la botella de Whisky mientras observaba. Todo seguía como si nada estuviera ardiendo. Los jóvenes seguían con su fiesta —después de la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclow en el partido de hoy— sin pararse a mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que Sirius Black se levantó del lugar en el que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, caminando hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Remus Lupin.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Remus en ver que una de las chicas sacaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa dentro.

—¿Esto? —dijo la chica mostrándolo—. Es amortensia.

Remus se encogió en el sofá.

—¡¿No estarás pensando en dárselo, verdad?! —Sirius apareció y se encaró con la chica.

Las demás rieron.

—¡No! —exclamó la chica entre risas—. Solo quiero que lo huela… Es un juego.

—¿Un juego? —preguntó Sirius.

—Alguien huele la amortensia y tiene que decir tres de los olores que perciben en la poción. Nosotras tenemos que adivinar quien es esa persona por la que se siente atraído Si no acertamos, bebemos —dijo alzando el baso de cerveza en alto. Las demás la imitaron.

—Y lo más importante, no se vale mentir —dijo otra.

Estaban encima del sofá, a los lados de Remus o sentadas de rodillas en el suelo atentas a lo que se decía sobre el sofá escarlata. Sirius se sentó en una de las butacas de enfrente, con el baso de Whisky en la mano, mientras Remus le miraba. Había bebido un poco más de la cuenta por coacción de sus nuevas amigas y la visión de Sirius era borrosa, pero podía ver claramente sus ojos grises brillar con fuerza más cerca que nunca. El corazón le latía apresurado.

—¡Vamos, Remus! Tu empiezas… —La chica colocó el frasco de amortensia en la nariz de Remus. Las chicas estaban atentas a cualquiera cosa que pudiera decir.

—¿A que huele, Remus? —insistían en saber.

—Huele a… —el rostro de Remus se ensombreció—. Tabaco muggle…

—¿Qué más?

—Zapatos viejos…

—¿Y? —exigían todas— ¿Qué más, Remus? ¡Di!

—A perro mojado.

Las carcajadas estallaron como la pólvora. Las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas y a sacar conclusiones de quien podía ser la persona con esos olores. No podían creer que una chica de la escuela oliera a perro mojado… Y menos que a Remus le pudiera atraer nada que oliera a ese aroma en cuestión.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción mientras se llevaba el Whisky a la boca y daba un último trago que dejó la botella bacía. Cogió a Remus de la manga y lo levantó del sofá.

—Creo que el juego se acaba aquí, chicas —dijo con la voz ronca. Estaba terriblemente excitado y bajo el efecto del alcohol no podía distinguir que estaba haciendo funcionar su cuerpo, si él o el perro mojado que llevaba dentro.

—¿Canuto, qué estás haciendo? —Remus se tambaleó un instante antes de centrarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Oye, que estamos jugando! ¿A donde vais?

—Lo sentimos, chicas… Asuntos de estado que requieren de nuestra atención.

Sirius tiró de él hasta las escaleras, subieron a trompicones entre risas. Entraron en la habitación y sellaron la puerta con un conjuro para que nadie pudiera entrar. Se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose con una intensidad peligrosa. Sirius tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro y los ojos de Remus echaban chispas en darse cuenta de lo que se había provocado por la maldita poción.

—¿Así que perro mojado, eh?

—Sí…

—Con la cantidad de Whisky que he bebido me voy a arrepentir sino hago esto ahora mismo.

Entonces Sirius se abalanzó sobre Remus con brusquedad, rompiendo todas las barreras que les separaban y destruyendo el espacio entre ellos. Primero fue un beso duro, sucio y frío, pero en cuanto Remus abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua de Sirius, acomodó su boca a la suya y humedeciendo el ambiente, disfruto como nunca.

Remus cogió a Sirius por la cintura y arrimó sus cuerpos, pegándolos como uno solo. Friccionaban sus caderas como algo instintivo, un movimiento primitivo que provocaba dolorosas erecciones en los dos cuerpos. Dolorosas pero maravillosas.

El lobo estuvo a punto de comerse al perro, y es que aquellos labios eran demasiado sabrosos como para malgastar la ocasión. Remus arrastró a Sirius hasta la cama más cercana y estiró sus cuerpos con brusquedad sobre el colchón. El lobo que llevaba dentro estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos básicos.

Un sutil gemido nació de lo más hondo de su ser, haciendo que Sirius le arrancara la camiseta sin miramientos mientras besaba su cuello con fervor.

—¡Auugh!

Algo se movió bajo las sabanas de la cama en la que se habían tumbado. Sirius y Remus pegaron un salto y se quedaron blancos. Se había estirado —con Remus encima— sobre un pie. ¡Un pie!

—¡¿LILY?! —dijo en ver como se asomaba su cabeza de entre las sabanas.

—Hola, Remus —saludó Lily—. Hola, Sirius.

—¿Qué coño? —James sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas de la chica—. ¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo?

Lily dejó ir una carcajada.

—¿Llevas todo el rato con la cabeza fuera? —preguntó Sirius a Lily.

La chica afirmó.

—Lo he visto todo. Pero no te preocupes, Black… Ya lo sabía.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —James estaba un tanto desorientado, apenas tenía las gafas puestas y había estado demasiado ocupado con la boca entre las piernas de su novia como para enterarse de lo que había pasado—. ¿Vosotros dos estabais… ? ¡NO! Espera… ¿Los dos? ¿EN MI CAMA? Os mato.

—Lo siento, Cornamenta… Ha sido donde nos ha pillado —dijo Sirius, Remus alzó los hombros.

—Os mato…

—Mejor lo dejamos para luego y seguimos a lo que estamos… —Sirius se cogió al brazo de Remus—. Tu vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo con Lily y nosotros nos vamos a… No sé a donde pero ya encontraremos algún sitio…

—Me parece bien —dijo Lily con una sonrisa radiante.

—Anda que no, Evans… Como disfrutas —Sirius y Remus caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de la habitación.

Se quedaron callados durante un segundo, mirándose algo desorientados. Remus estaba pálido.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Hemos encontrado a Lily y a James en plena sesión de sexo oral —dijo Remus sin poder creerlo todavía.

—Antes de eso.

Remus fija sus ojos en los de Sirius y se olvida de todo lo demás.

—Estabas comiéndome la boca. Si quieres seguimos.

—Me parece buena idea.

Y solo ellos saben que sucedió a partir de ese momento. Solo ellos saben que acabaron entre besos húmedos de lengua y saliva, entrepiernas ardientes, placer sin medida, gemidos entrecortados, piel sudada y con los pantalones en los tobillos en alguna esquina de algún pasillo perdido del castillo. Y solo ellos saben que esa fue la primera vez de muchas.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí este oneshot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo sin duda me lo pase genial escribiéndolo e imaginándolo jeje.  
> Cualquier pregunta al respecto, pueden dejar un review y les responderé encantada.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
